A Convienient Marriage
by Snjezana
Summary: Misao returns to japan after 7 years to attend Kaoru's marriage and to reconcile with the family but things dont plan out as she wanted to... AU,plz R & R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. **

**Ok...People…I was so not satisfied with what I wrote earlier. I have changed the title and a few stuff and added a few things… hope u like the changes but the plot still remains the same…thank to all those who reviewed. **

Misao was driving to the airport. She sighed as she shifted gears. She was going home to Japan after 7 years. She was going home to attend her sister's wedding. Many painful memories waited for her back there. But she didn't know why but she just wanted to go back for once and probably she wanted to see her dear sister get married.

She parked her car and got out her luggage. And headed inside the airport and went to get all her baggage checked. As she passed through immigrations she went for a drink of water. She sat there on the waiting area reading the latest issue of Nature. When the flight was announced she left and went to board the plane. As she boarded her first class cabin she looked for her seat A2. There was already a person sitting next to her. It was an old Japanese woman. She smiled it seemed that she had already fallen asleep. She put her head phones on and closed her eyes. This was going to be a long flight.

She heard a voice addressing her and she opened her eyes a very young air hostess stood there with a drinks trolley.

"Wine" she said and the hostess handed a bottle to her. Misao smiled. The airhostess had her hair pulled up into a high pony tail; it reminded her of her sister Kaoru.

As she slowly sipped her wine, she remembered the day she left Japan.

She had just returned home from college, it was the first day of her last semester. She was very young to be graduating but she was very intelligent and skipped a grade or two in between and at the age of 18 she was in her final semester of college. As she got out of her car and went into her home "Tadaima" she called out. But it seemed that on one was home. She went to the living room. No one was there it looked as if the house was empty. She flopped on the sofa and looked for the remote to turn o the T.V.

It was nowhere to be found. She sighed and got up to look for it in her parent's room for her father often carried the remote with him, it was one of his bad habits. She looked around the neat room and smiled, mother was always a very neat person.

She frowned as she noticed a black bag on the side of the bed; it was not typical of her mother to keep things lying around. She opened it and an album was in there. As she flipped it open she was very startled a picture of her was staring at her. She was shocked. She looked closer she saw that it was not her but somebody who looked a lot like her. She became curious and started looking through it. There were pictures of that woman and her father smiling. Then she dropped the album. There was a picture of them getting married. Then the woman, pregnant, smiling at the camera. She closed it her head was spinning at the implication of those pictures.

She heard the crunch of wheels in the driveway. She clutched the album and headed downstairs.

"Tadaima!" she heard her father and mother in the hallway. She just stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mis…." Her father's voice trailed off as he saw the album in her hands. He looked shocked. Her mother started crying.

Her father motioned her to the sitting room. "I guess I owe you an explanation. Misao I don't know how you will react but just know that we both love you very much and we would not do anything to hurt you. But the truth is that you are my daughter but not Kaeri's at least not biologically. You are the child of me and my first wife…Yukiko."

He poured himself a cup of water. "We had an arranged marriage. At that time I was in love with Kaeri but I accepted my duty and broke up with Kaeri and married Yukiko. She was a great person. I came to respect her. We were under pressure to produce a heir to the Makimachi estate. So even though she knew I didn't love her we decided to have you. But she was never happy with me. She had many ideas that she wanted to try and though we got along fine she always had a piece of her locked away. You were the only thing that could genuinely make her laugh. I really saw her really laughing without restraint when you first kicked inside of her." He loosened his tie.

"Let's just say that we had very different ideas but we never regretted making the decision to have you. You were the bond between us though we never loved each other you were our mutual understanding. But something happened in her 5th month she got ill. The doctors advised us about not having the baby but she was adamant. The doctors finally gave her a choice between her and your life and she chose you."

We lost her on the second day of your birth. I was devastated. I couldn't think anything nor comprehend anything I became a zombie. I didn't know what to do with you. So your grandmother took care of you. One day I met this little girl around 2 years old at a shop. She reminded me of what you would be like at that age. She was crying looking for her mother. I helped her look for her. After a while she ran towards a familiar figure saying that was her mother. I looked at her. It was Kaeri. I was shocked. Kaeri tried to run but I stopped her. She admitted she was pregnant when I left up with her. Then I decided to do the right thing. I married her. That way you'd have a mother and Kaoru would get her father back." he said and looked at her waiting for some response but Misao just sat still as a statue.

"When you were in high school Kaeri wanted to tell you but I didn't want to. I guess I didn't want to dig up old stuff again I was just not ready for it. I wished that we could continue as one big family. In my mind I began to think, that you were Kaeri's daughter. So I decided not to tell you." He said.

"Why would you hide such a thing from me?" she cried.

"We thought it to be best to leave the past behind and move on. Why put such a burden on you especially when you are in the middle of your education. Kaeri has always taken care of you like you were one of hr own so I thought to let bygones be bygones. " He said.

"That's a lie!!!" she shouted."You would have told me if you had cared for me or my mother…I never even got a chance to know my own mother. It is bad that she died after giving birth to me but you don't want me to even know her! You just want to forget that chapter in your life don't you...father…" he just stood there bowing his head.

"I am sor…" he said. But Misao cut him of.

"Heck! I don't even want to call you my father…"she said and went out the room.

She slammed the door shut and wept on her pillow. She couldn't believe that they had hidden such a big secret from her. She was always kind of sad when people said Kaoru looked more like her mother and she knew that she didn't She just consoled herself by saying that she looked more like her father. But deep down inside she knew that it was not it. She had her father's nose but the resemblance to the members of her family ended there.

A knock sounded on her door. "GO AWAY!!!" she shouted and threw her alarm clock at the door. It smashed into pieces.

"Misao I know that you are upset right now." Kaeri's voice came through the door. "You have a right to be angry at us. I just ask for forgiveness for not telling you. But I just wanted you to have this…" said and left.

Misao got up and opened the door. There was a small white trunk outside. She carried it in and opened it. It contained a lot of old leather books bound together. She looked at the name "Yukiko Makimachi," It was her mother's old journals before she got married.

She stayed in her room all week after that. Her dad, Kaeri and Kaoru came to try and talk to her several times but in the end they gave up and thought it best to leave her alone.

Her mother was a dreamer. She wanted to see the world. She wrote passionately about the places she wanted to visit and her dreams of being independent and living a life of her own. She grew teary eyed when she read the last entry. It was just the night before her mother got married. She gave up her dreams to keep the pride of her family. She read her last entry:

"_As I write this last entry in my journal of dreams, I feel a deep sadness engulfing me and taking over me. This is not what I wanted from life to be tied to a man I don't love. I wanted to be free and soar in the sky like a bird. I wanted to see the whole world. Be someone and do something. But I see that is not meant to be… My wings will be clipped tomorrow and I will just let them do it because it is my duty as a daughter to bring honour to my family. My in-laws are still going to let me continue my education but what does it matter if I cannot use it anymore…_

A few letters were bleary like someone cried on them

_I guess I will just have to go along with it and hope for the best in whatever this marriage brings me…'_

That day she decided to leave Japan to fulfil her mother's dream as well as her own. She wanted to take time and to get used to the fact that she wasn't Kaeri's daughter. She wanted to discover herself and to get away from the place she used to call a home that had now transformed into a stranger.

She went to the living room where the rest of the people in the house were watching T.V.

They all looked up when she stood in the door way. Kaeri jumped up and hugged her.

"Thank god Misao. You are all right. We were all worried about you. "She said but Misao just removed Kaeri's arms from around her.

"I am going," she simply said.

"What! What do you mean by that?" her father asked.

"I am leaving this place, country and live my dreams and my mother's dreams." She replied.

:"Young Lady! I will not have any of that in my house. Where will you go? What will you do? You are just 19," her father said.

"Where I go and what I do isn't any of your business, father" She replied.

"Nonsense you are my daughter and you will do what I say!" he took her by her arms and shook her.

"I am not! You never considered me as your daughter… you even didn't bother telling me the truth. I HATE YOU!" She freed herself and rushed to her room to pack up her belongings. She threw her most essential things in the suitcase. A knock sounded at her door.

"WHAT!" she shouted and yanked open the door. Kaoru was standing outside. "Here," she said and thrust her training uniform and her bag of kunai's at her. "Hope you will find what you are looking for and no matter what you will be always be my sister." She said and left her alone.

She moved to a hotel that day and then she found a job and an apartment. Her father never came to take her back. She finished her last semester at college and moved to the United States to do her master's degree. But after that day she didn't talk to her father or Kaeri. She was in contact with Kaoru once in a blue moon but that was because they still shared some of the friends back in Japan.

"Miss, what would like for dinner?" Misao was snapped out of her trip down the memory lane by the air hostess. She ordered her food and began eating.

After 2 years her father had passed away by a sudden heart attack but she didn't go back. She was in the middle of her final thesis for her degree and though Kaeri called her she said that she couldn't make it. She pretty much lived on her own she didn't have many friends but she met an old man named Okina who became a grandfather figure and only friend in her life.

Then 2 weeks earlier she had gotten a random call from Miki one of her old college friends back in Japan saying that Kaoru wanted to talk to her. She reluctantly agreed after all it had been 7 years since they last saw each other. She took Kaoru's phone number from her and called her.

"Hello?" said a familiar voice at the other end of the line. Misao was at a loss of words and couldn't say anything.

"Is that you Misao?" Kaoru asked.

Misao took a deep breath in and said "Yes"

"Oh I am so glad that you called me. I know you must feel awkward after all this time but I have something to ask you." She said.

"Go on I'm listening," she said.

"Well I am getting married in 3 weeks and I would like you to be there. It's just an excuse I just want to see you again." She said.

Misao didn't know why she said yes but now she was on a plane going back to Japan after 7 years. She just wanted to see Kaoru happy she guessed. _I guess Himura finally made his move…_She said to herself.

Then she fell asleep. "'We will be landing in Narita Airport very soon. Passengers are requested to keep their seat belts till the plane has stopped down to a halt. Thank you for flying with Air Japan". She looked out her window and smiled. She got out and went through customs. She stepped out looking for someone who had come to receive her.

"Oie! Itachi! "She heard a shout. She turned to see her old friend Sanosuke Sagara grinning at her. She smiled.

"Boy! Weasel you sure have changed. I thought you'd be still like a child". Misao just nodded.

They put her bags in the car and got in. "So what have been up to?" he asked.

"Well I have been doing great. I am now a senior research scientist and I have founded my own company and all." Misao replied.

"Che! How typical of you. Well I am a martial artist. One of Japan's top mind you." he said.

"And I am typical? You always liked to fight Sagara. Anyway I still think that I can beat you up like I always did back then" Misao said.

"I have improved a lot you know. Things will be different this time." He grumbled obviously trying to block his past memories when he had been defeated countless times by this slip of a girl.

"It has been different without you Misao" he said.

"You have changed. You are not that exuberant and enthusiastic girl anymore." He said.

Misao simply nodded.

"Kaoru and the others will definitely be shocked by you." He frowned. This wasn't the Misao he knew at all. She had transformed to this serious person that he didn't know existed. "So why are you back just for Kaoru's wedding?" he asked.

"I really don't know… but something made me come back I guess." She said.

"So how are you and Megumi?" she asked.

"How did you know?" he said.

"Just a feeling. How is Kaoru?"

"She is fine but a little about the marriage," he replied.

"Oh… I thought she'd be happy that she is finally marrying Kenshin," she asked.

Sano snorted, "No, she isn't marrying Kenshin." He replied shortly.

"Oh, I see…" she said.

Sano looked at her as if she had sprouted another head. This was definitely not Misao.

"She is marrying someone named Aoshi Shinomori…" he said. Misao just nodded and looked at him.

Sano shook his head and shuddered. She had eyes just like ice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.

Ok here is the revised second chapter of the story. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy n please do keep on reviewing…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finally arrived at their destination. The place she left 7 years ago. The place she used to call home. Misao felt a wave of nostalgia hit her. Old memories had her paralyzed. The same quaint white 3 storied mansion that haunted her in her dreams. The garden; where she first scraped her knees. Where she first learned to ride a bike, where she'd sit with hot chocolate at night and look at the stars. She froze until Sanosuke put his hand on her shoulder she came back to life again. She shook herself _'get a hold on yourself Makimachi'_

She climbed the steps and rang the door bell. It was opened by Hideki their old butler. "Miss Misao!" he exclaimed. "Come in," he ushered her in. Misao nodded and gingerly put her foot inside the house. A sense of déjà vu came into her mind. After all these years the house remained the same. She heard footsteps racing down the stairs. And she was suddenly engulfed in a mass of black hair that she surmised to be Kaoru.

"How are you? How was your flight?" she asked after finally releasing her.

"It was fine.' she replied. Kaoru frowned and was about to comment when Kaeri emerged out of the living room.

"Welcome come home Misao-chan. We missed you a lot," she said. Misao nodded and bowed in her direction. "Thank you Kaeri-san I appreciate your letting me stay here,' she replied. Kaeri nodded.

Sanosuke and Kaoru were in a corner whispering something. "I don't want to be impolite but can I go to my room and rest. I have has a long flight and would like to freshen up," she asked. Kaeri smiled "Yes, it must have been a long flight. But I am very happy to see you here. You must be tired. Go and get some rest" she said. Misao headed up the stairs.

Just when she went up to her room Sano exploded "What has gotten into her! It is like some alien possessed her body. She has become so serious, her favourite way of responding had become nodding her head!" he exclaimed.

Kaoru nodded. "Yes, I know. I guess that is what Miki-chan was trying to tell me. But still she came back even if it was just for a while I got to see her again. People change I guess…" she said.

"Change! I understand but I felt like she was a complete stranger at the airport. She saw me and gave me a small smile! What has happened to her?" he cried pulling at his long spiky hair. Kaoru sighed and sat down remembering her conversation with Miki.

Flashback

"Are you sure you want to call her Kaoru?" she asked.

"Yes! Why?" she questioned.

"She has changed a lot…you won't believe it. She is a different person now." She said.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Never mind you will find out by yourself," she said and had left.

End

"Now, you two come on. She just matured that is all..." Kaeri commented. "We should just enjoy the time she is here with us. She left for America and made it there on her own. She must have gone through a lot of things. Deep inside she is still the same Misao. Coming back here must be uncomfortable for her. It holds so many of her memories…so you guys don't offend her or anything. OK" she said.

"Yes, of course mother," Kaoru said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao entered the room that used to be hers. It totally was unchanged. The same pastel blue wallpaper, pictures of her favourite band on the walls. Even her broken alarm clock was fixed and was sitting there on her bedside table. She sighed and went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower then she dried herself and fell promptly asleep.

When she woke up again it was morning and she was hungry. She got dressed and went down to the kitchen to find Kaoru making breakfast.

"Hey! You are up! Did you sleep well?" She asked. Misao nodded. She poured herself a cup of apple juice and sat down. Kaoru looked at her. Misao blinked back and resumed drinking. Kaoru sighed.

"Well…how have you been?" she asked.

"I have been doing fine,' she replied.

"…"

"…"

Kaoru shook her head. It was going to be impossible. "So are you not going to ask me anything about my marriage?" she asked. Misao nodded.

"Sanosuke told me you were going to marry someone named Aoshi Shinomori," she said.

"Yes, I am," she replied.

"Is that what you want?" she asked looking Kaoru in the eyes.

"No… I don't but it is a marriage of convenience. You see things haven't been going smoothly since father died. He had taken a 500 million dollar loan from various banks in order to set up two new factories. But his partner, Takeda Kanryu, pulled out in the last moment and embezzled the money and fled. Father never got over the shock and had that heart attack. Now the banks have decided to pull in the debt and we have nothing that we can do. The business fell apart since then, mother and I have been trying hard but it is just not enough." She paused and looked at Misao.

"Continue' Misao said.

"Well Akira Shinomori was an old friend of grandfather's and he is also the chairman of the banker's association. He offered to help us with this but in exchange I will have to marry his grand son Aoshi Shinomori. I have no choice. It is either being thrown out on the streets or marry him and save the family," she said.

"And what does Shinomori-san has to gain with this arrangement?" Misao asked.

"Well, Shinomori's and Makimachi's are one of the last remaining pure bloodlines of Japan. Though my mother isn't but still…" she replied.

"I see," she said. Just then the door bell rang.

Hideki came into the room, "Mr. Himura has arrived," he announced. The redhead Misao remembered came into the room and stopped when he saw Misao. "Hello Misao,' he said. Misao nodded and left the room to give them some privacy.

After a while the door burst open and a pale faced Kenshin emerged. Misao surmised that Kaoru had just broken the news to Kenshin. Misao put a hand on Kenshin's shoulder. He nodded and put a smile back on. "I have to be strong for Kaoru's sake. It is nice to see you again Misao," he said and then he left. Misao entered the room to find a teary eyed Kaoru by the window seat. Misao went to her and sat beside her. Kaoru hugged her and smiled, trying to be brave.

"So, continue," Misao said again.

Kaoru nodded. "So Shinomori-san came here one day and put up the proposal. It hasn't been finalised though. Aoshi Shinomori will be coming tomorrow and we will hold a formal engagement next week and the wedding is the week after," she said.

"And the debts?," she asked.

"Shinomori-san is going to help me build up the company again and help me repay it." She said and sighed. "Though I don't know how I am going to do that I really don't know anything about businesses…" she said and let out long breath.

"Ok, Misao I want some rest now… telling Kenshin has been hard. He took it real bad but he is putting a brave front for me and I will do the same," she declared and went up to her room. Misao wandered around the house. She reached Kaeri's room and knocked. "Come in," she said. She entered the room. It was slightly different than she remembered but that must be because her father wasn't there anymore.

"So how are you finding Japan, Misao?" she asked.

"It is ok," she replied.

"You sure have changed Misao. You have matured so much. Your father would be proud of you for sure. How I wish he was here…' she sighed.

"I apologise," Misao said.

"Why? There is no reason for you to apologise. If anyone who should apologise it should be me and your father for keeping you in the dark." She said.

"No, I don't apologise for going away. I just apologise for not being here when you needed my support after father died. I was wrong not to come back to say good bye to him. After all you and my father did raise me and made me into who I was, gave me a roof over my head and took care of me. Kaeri you even took care of me when you had every reason to hate me..."she said.

Kaeri hugged her. "Don't worry about it. Everything will be all right. I just talked to Shinomori san on the phone the engagement will be held as scheduled. Then everything will be fine,' she said. Misao nodded. Then she went back to her room. There she went through her old drawers and started to unpack. At the bottom of the drawer she found an old photograph. It was taken when they were at the beach in the senior year of high school. She was posing for the picture sticking her tongue out at the camera. Kenshin was holding Kaoru in his arms and Sano and Megumi were bickering in the background as usual. She smiled remembering the old days. She sighed and put the picture down. She wandered out to the hallway where she heard funny noises. She stopped outside Kaoru's room to hear silent sobs coming out of it. She remembered her mother and how she had to go through this. She sighed and took out her cell phone and dialled Miki's number.

"Hello," she answered the phone.

"Miki, this is Misao can you get Kenshin to meet me at the park in half an hour?" she asked.

"Yes I can probably. But, why? She asked.

"You will find out soon," she told her and hung up.

Then she rang up Okina.

"Hello?" Okina answered the phone.

"Okina, I need to talk to you," she said.

"My pretty Misao! How are you it has been 2 days since you left and I already miss you. So how is Japan? Did you meet any handsome guys there?" he shouted into the phone. Misao held the phone away from her ear. The old man would never improve. "No, jiya. I came here for Kaoru you know. But that is not the point right now. I want to know how much money we can spare?" she asked.

"Money, eh? Why?" he asked.

"I have my reasons I have my own estimate but I'd like you to confirm it."

Okina sighed. This girl never told him anything but if she is calling me at this hour it must be something important. He guessed. "According to my calculations we can only spare around 70 million dollars because of that new Research and Development lab we recently opened needed a lot of money, but don't worry it will reap in benefits when it becomes fully functional. It was a stroke of complete genius on your part," he said. Misao nodded. "Ok, thanks for letting me know Okina," she said and hung up on him. Misao paced the hallway and thought about the problem. There was no way she could raise 500 million dollars in such a short time right now all her money was tied up making the Research and Development lab in London for her company. She grimaced hearing Kaoru's sobs still emanating through the door. Then she looked at her watch. It was time to meet with Kenshin.

Misao waited on the bench in the park for Kenshin to arrive. He arrived a few minutes later out of breath. "Misao it is so good to see that you are back. Why did you want to talk to me so suddenly?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask you a question, Kenshin," she said. He nodded to say go on.

"Do you really love Kaoru" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"I mean do you really love my sister, as in will you keep her happy all her life and never hurt her?" she asked.

Kenshin got a confused look on his face. "Of course. She means the world to me. I cannot possibly imagine a life without her. But it is not meant to be…I guess…"

Misao shook her head. "It is meant to be Himura,"

She looked at him. " Ok, you get your wish Kenshin but let me tell you if you make her drop a single tear you'd wish you had never stepped a foot on this world." She threatened and left a confused Kenshin oroing behind.

It was dusk and Misao got into the car. She went to a flower shop and bought a bouquet of white tulips her mother was supposed to love and went to visit her grave. She arrived at the sacred place and placed the flowers on top of her grave. "Wish me luck mom…" she said and drove back. She stopped midway and entered Tokyo's busiest market street and watched the passers by and visited different stalls and shops. This used to be her favourite thing to do in the past and she thoroughly enjoyed herself.

The next morning she got up and went for a long jog. She returned had breakfast with Kaoru and her mother. Then she took a shower. Kaoru was nervous about Aoshi Shinomori arriving in Japan today.

"So Kaoru tell me more about Aoshi Shinomori," she asked. Kaoru nodded and went into the study and came out a few seconds later with a magazine. She turned to a page where the title was "JAPAN'S RISING STARS" and there was a picture of him in a white trench coat looking at the camera with a serious face. Kaoru read the article to her. It said that Aoshi Shinomori was the heir to Shinomori enterprises one of the most leading companies in all of Japan. He was currently the head of its overseas headquarters in London. He was 28 but was rarely seen in Tokyo and was supposed to be a very private person by nature.

Misao looked at the picture with the man with his eyes hidden behind long bangs. 'Aoshi Shinomori' she said to herself and closed the magazine. That afternoon she got ready and went to visit one of her oldest friends in Tokyo. She pulled up in the driveway if her house and rang the bell. The door was opened by a gruff wolf like man. "Itachi! When did you get here," he asked.

"Yesterday, now will you let me enter I need to talk to Tokio," she said and went past the stunned Saitoh Hajime. She found Tokio in the kitchen. "Oh! Misao. It is so good to see you again." The older woman said. Misao nodded. "I see that you have met Saitoh," she said and laughed at the man who was looking at Misao with yellow half closed eyes. "You always had an unusual taste in men Tokio," Misao said.

"So are you here for Kaoru's marriage?" she asked. Misao nodded. "I need to ask something about the Shinomori's," she said. Tokio looked at her friend. "So you found out. What do you want me to tell you?" she asked.

"Tell me everything," she said. So Tokio told her but there wasn't much to tell just some family detail about how Aoshi Shinomori's parents died in a car crash. Other than that there was nothing which was surprising because Tokio knew everything that happened in and around Tokyo.

"Can they be trusted not to betray us once the marriage takes place?" she asked.

"Yes absolutely. Shinomori senior is an old friend of my father's. He and his grandson are men of their word. Misao why did you want to know all of this?" she asked suddenly.

" I have my reasons,' she replied.

"I see that you have already made up your mind," Tokio said. Misao nodded.

"Thank you Tokio, later Saitoh," she said and left.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.**

**A/n: Thank you all for the reviews...Ya I forgot to mention but Kaoru is a Makimachi in this story. I wanted both the sisters to have the same caste and I didn't want to make it Misao Kamiya so though I didn't like it is Kaoru Makimachi in this story. Ummm... Misao is very OOC in this story too…because for once I wanted…oops… if I tell you then where is the fun in reading it…. **

**Enjoy!! **

The next day she dressed up in one of her formal business suites and got ready. She headed downstairs early for breakfast which consisted with of her favourite drink apple juice. Kaeri came down while she was eating. "Oh Misao you are up already?" she asked.

Misao nodded finished her drink and then proceeded to wear her shoes.

"Misao it is just 8 a.m. Where are you going?" Kaeri asked.

"I have some business to take care of," she replied and went out of the house.

She got into the car and drove off. Kaeri shook her head. '_This girl had always been head strong now that she was an adult she had become even more.'_ She thought and went inside. Misao checked her map and drove straight through till she came to a huge building. She stopped in the parking lot and entered the building. She made her way to the receptionist's. "How may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"I would like to meet Shinomori-san,' Misao replied.

"Shinomori-san is busy at the moment I would suggest that you set up an appointment with him," she replied.

"Just tell him that Miss Makimachi is here to see him," she said.

"Makimachi….Oh...you are Aoshi-san's soon to be fiancé! My! He is certainly a lucky guy. Not to mention you are such a lucky girl Miss Makimachi. I will buzz you right in."

"Aoshi-kun Miss Makimachi is here to see you!!!" she said over the intercom.

"The office at the top floor of the building," she informed Misao. Misao nodded and went to the elevators.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi's POV.

It was good to be back in Japan he thought. He looked out the window of his top floor office in the 30 storied building. The cars and people that were passing by seemed like ants to him and he looked up at the horizon and smiled. It was very rare for him to smile. He pressed the buzzer and his secretary came in. "You wanted something Shinomori-san?' he asked. "Yes, Kazuki-san I would like the documents of my last meeting with Sanada Corporation and if you please some tea," he said. The secretary nodded and left. His cell phone rang. He looked at it and saw that his grandfather was calling him. He picked up the phone.

"Aoshi my boy are you enjoying yourself in the office? You just came back you know you could take a break and relax now that you are back. Your wedding is in 2 weeks. Do you know that?," he said.

"Yes, I know grandfather but you know I had to go through the Sanada documents. Once the engagement happens I will be too busy with the preparations. Are you sure that you want that big a party?" he asked. The old man laughed. "Of course I do my boy, it is not every day that the heir to the Shinomori empire gets married. I want it to be an occasion that everybody talks about. And of course I am inviting some very important guests there if you get my drift," he said.

"I do,you never miss an opportunity to do business," Aoshi replied.

"Now the reason I called you is that today I have planned to go to the Makimachi's house to introduce you to Kaoru. She is a very nice girl. So be ready we leave at 5 pm." He said. Just then the intercom buzzed and he heard the receptionist's voice say "Aoshi-kun Miss Makimachi is here to see you!!!" he was surprised.

"Aoshi any problems?" his grandfather asked him over the phone.

"No, but Nanami-san just announced that Miss Makimachi was here to see me." He said.

"Eh… Kaoru in the office?" his grandfather asked needless to say he was surprised. He hadn't planned on that. _Oh well _he thought _at least they will meet this way_.

"Well what are you doing on the phone prepare to meet her. You will not be disappointed. She is a beautiful girl, Aoshi," his grandfather said and hung up on him. Aoshi sighed. A knock sounded on his door.

"Come in," he said. The door slowly opened and Aoshi was greeted with the sight of a girl who looked barely twenty. He frowned. _What was his grandfather trying to do make him rob a cradle? Considering that he was 28 already.  
_

"Sorry to come in so unexpected Shinomori-san," she said snapping Aoshi out of his mental conversation with himself. "It is alright Miss Kaoru, if I may call you that. You are somewhat different than I had expected," he said. She nodded.

"Well that is ok considering that I'm not Kaoru," she said. Aoshi raised an eyebrow.

"I am Misao Makimachi, Kaoru's younger sister. I told your receptionist that I am Miss Makimachi and she assumed that I was Kaoru and I led her on for a little bit…' she said. Aoshi was surprised. This girl conducted herself like an adult despite her appearance and he was sure he had seen her somewhere else.

"Why did you want to see me Miss Misao Makimachi?" he questioned.

"I wanted to make a proposition," she said.

"And that is?" he asked.

'The only reason you and your grandfather wants to marry you to Kaoru is that she is a Makimachi isn't it? She questioned. Aoshi nodded. "Well I want to ask you to reconsider your decision," she said.

"Do you know what happens if she doesn't marry me?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "That is another part of my proposal. I want you to marry me in her place," she said. Aoshi looked at her to see if this girl was serious. The girl smirked. "I am not as young as I look Shinomori-san, I am 25, besides if your true intensions are of helping the Makimachi's this would be of a greater help. Kaoru will never be happy with you her heart already belongs to someone else," she said.

Aoshi was intrigued with the girl as she made her speech. It was true that his grandfather wanted to help the Makimachi's because they were old family friends but Misao's grandfather and his grandfather also wanted to join their families in the past but couldn't because both families had only boys. So when Akira Shinomori saw their predicament he decided to kill two birds with one stone.

He looked at her from top to bottom. She was a head shorter than her. She was wearing a tailor made expensive business suit that he suspected to be from the famous Japanese designer Fujiko. She had this waist length midnight blue hair that shone, a slim and petite figure. But the thing that struck him the most was her eyes. It was like pools of sapphire. This girl was an enigma. He smiled…l_ife just got more interesting._

"So basically you are saying that you want to save your sister from this marriage by marrying me yourself and at the same time save your family. Why do you want to sacrifice yourself Miss Misao? Do you not have someone you love?" he quizzed.

"Well difficult times call for drastic measures Shinomori-san. I don't believe in love. Besides who said I am sacrificing myself. I have everything to gain by this marriage," she replied.

Aoshi was puzzled." Oh so it is the money you are interested in Miss Makimachi?' he asked.

She shook her head. "Have you heard of Aoiya Pharmaceutical Enterprise?" she asked him.

Aoshi nodded. Of course he had heard of that. It was a new up and coming company in the pharmaceutical industry and he had heard that they had opened a new laboratory in London to do research in the field if genetics. It was headed by Nenji Kashiwazaki otherwise known as Okina. He was supposed to be a perverted old man but very intelligent. Then it hit him where he saw her. He had seen her with Okina in one of his visits to establish that laboratory at a restaurant. She was his business partner and co owner of the company but people called her the shadow queen who actually ran the entire business in Okina's name. He looked at her in a new light.

"The Shadow Queen?" he asked.

Misao laughed. "Well some people in the pharmaceutical industry call me that but I really don't care. If they don't like the way I run my business then that is their problem. So now you see why I will not be sacrificing myself Shinomori-san. Though we are gaining ground we are still a very new company and since Shinomori enterprise has a quite a big business in the field of the medical industry I would consider every option that I have of expanding my business." She said.

"I get it. You are quite a business woman Miss Makimachi, and need less to say you are their top scientist as well? The one Sanada Corporation wants to buy?" he asked.

Misao simply smiled. "But I want this marriage to be one of convenience. I won't bother you in your personal life you are free to come and go as you please. My main focus will be my company and helping Kaoru to re-establish Father's company. I will not be trophy wife. I will do all the duties that a wife must do in public but that is all. In return you will have a full fledged cooperation from Aoiya Pharmaceuticals and obviously a Makimachi in your family. So now do we have a deal?" she asked.

Aoshi smiled. "You have put up quite a proposal in front of me Miss Misao. But as you know the head of the corporation and the family is my grandfather and I will not be able to make a decision without consulting him. But you will have an answer by this evening when me and my grandfather come to visit your home," he said.

"I see, thank you for your time Shinomori-san," she bowed and left.

Aoshi looked out the window at the Tokyo skyline. _Yes...his life had suddenly become more interesting._ His cell phone rang again. It was his grandfather.

"So did you meet Kaoru?" he asked.

"No," he answered.

"What do you mean no? You just said that she was there to visit you?" he demanded.

"I never said that. I said Miss Makimachi was here to see me," he said.

"Aoshi please don't talk to me in riddles at this old age," his grandfather replied sighing.

"Can I meet you over lunch I have something interesting to tell you." Aoshi asked.

"Ok, I will come to the office,' he replied and hung up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi was doing his favourite thing 1 hour before lunch, that is sitting at his desk overlooking the window and sipping green tea when his grandfather came in. "You are a bit early" Aoshi commented.

"My old nerves just couldn't handle it. So spill it already," Shinomori senior said.

Aoshi laughed. "Well, Miss Makimachi as in Misao Makimachi was in here to see me," he stated.

"How can that be? Misao left the family seven years ago and went to America," he said.

"Oh, so what she was saying is true she is Kaoru Makimachi's sister…" he said.

"Half... half sister," his grandfather replied. Aoshi raised his eyebrows for the third time that day. "Care to explain," he asked.

His grandfather nodded. "Misao is the daughter of Taka and Yukiko Makimachi, his first wife. Now you must be wondering if Yukiko was the first wife then how did Kaoru become the older one?" he said.

Aoshi nodded.

"Well it all began when I wanted to marry your father off to the heir of Suzuki family, Yukiko Suzuki. She was my god daughter of sorts because Takeshi Makimachi, Ari Suzuki and I were good friends. I wanted to marry your father with her but my dear friend Takeshi beat me to it and put the proposal to Ari first and he agreed. I and Takeshi even had a fight over it but in the end he won and your father married your mother and Taka married Yukiko. But Takeshi's son Taka didn't want this marriage nor did Yuki. I can still remember her crying the day before the wedding. Yukiko as I understood wanted to travel and see the world and carve her own niche in life and Taka already had someone he loved. But they got married anyway due to their family and Misao was conceived.

"I still remember what Yuki told me one day when she was a child of fourteen,"

Flashback

_Uncle Akira!!!!! A girl shouted as she ran past. "Look! I can fly!" she exclaimed as she was flying a kite. 'That is not you flying but it is a kite," he replied. "So? I am with it, my mind is with it. I want to be like the kite I want to taste the air and feel the wind rushing against me. I want to live my own life. Grandmother always tells me that I should be more lady like or else they will not find a worthy husband for me who will take over the family business and support us because mother is gone and I don't have any brothers. But I want to know why can't I take over? Am I so incapable?" she asked._

"_No, Yuki you are the brightest girl I have ever known." He replied grinning at the innocent child._

"_You know something else! Father is going to America for business and he is not taking me! He never takes me! All I do is sit with grandmother while she lectures to about etiquette and manners. I am so tired of it._

_ I know! One day I am going to make my own company. It will be mine and no one can make me do what I don't want to especially take dance lessons! I will study hard and then I will travel the world and establish my own company something that no one can take from me and...you know fly like a bird?" _

Flashback End.

He smiled at the memory.

Aoshi cleared his throat bringing him back to reality. "Anyway Taka and Yukiko got along fine but in the 5th month of her pregnancy she caught a cold and she never recovered. They tried so many things but her condition got worse and the doctors asked her to choose between her life and Misao's and she chose the latter and passed away after giving birth. Then after a year Taka met his old flame Kaeri and learned that she was pregnant when he broke up with her and now they had a 2 year daughter named Kaoru. Then Taka did the right thing. He married her and placed Misao under her care. And I don't know what happened but when Misao was 18 something happened. I was out of the country then. All i know is that she left the house and disappeared. She was never heard from again." He finished cleaning his spectacles.

"Why did Misao come to meet you?" he asked Aoshi.

"She wanted to marry me…" he said.

"WHAT! Misao marry you…? he asked. "Why?"

"Well Kaoru is supposedly in love with someone else and was marrying me to save the family," Aoshi said.

"So Misao is offering herself in Kaoru's place," Akira asked.

"Well yes and no…You remember the company that Sanada Corp. was trying to buy?" he asked.

"Yes, I was on the phone with Sanada-san himself about that. But I am not sure why should we help them quite yet. It will be better if we incorporate that company ourselves it is more profitable that way and I don't approve of Sanada's methods by trying to buy their head scientist first. If Sanada gets hold of that company they can become serious competitors with us. But where does this tie in with Misao?" he asked.

"Well remember that Okina of Aoiya pharmaceuticals has a mysterious partner?" he asked.

Akira nodded.

"That partner is Misao herself…" Aoshi finished watching the stunned face of his grandfather.

"Yukiko you finally did it I guess, found your own company and you own wings,' he said and broke out into a long laugh. Aoshi waited impatiently for his grandfather to stop.

"So in a way she wants to save the family and increase her business and prevent the Sanada's from buying her out. Truly she is Yukiko's child.' He chuckled and went into a laughing spell again.

"So what do we do?" Aoshi asked.

"What do you think? It is your life after all…" his grandfather said.

"Aa…. As if it is my choice at all…" he replied remembering her deep sapphire blue eyes.

"I can already see what you think in your eyes boy," Akira chucked. After all if he remembered correctly Misao was the spitting image of Yukiko when she was a child. He wasn't much in contact with the Makimachi's after Takeshi's death but he knew no one could resist Yukiko not even his usually stoic grandson Aoshi. If Misao was anything like her mother when she made up her mind then Aoshi had already fallen in Hook, Line and Sinker...

TBC…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S: The next chapter will take a while coz I have finals n all….I hate college when I have to actually get down n study. :P But I have written more in detail and have moved the story further than the third chapter of "A Walk Under the Sun."

So until Christmas breaks then….KEEP ENCOURAGING ME N BY THAT I MEAN REVIEWS!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: I said that I'd update this story in Christmas breaks but I just couldn't resist…:P hope u guys like it…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru had just gotten up. She stretched her body and took a shower. She emerged from the shower feeling fully refreshed. She head down for breakfast and saw her mother on the phone with someone. She got herself a bowl of cereal and poured cold milk on top of it. Her mother came to the room and sat down on the chair.

"Who was that?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, it was Shinomori-san. He called to inform us that he and Aoshi will be visiting us this evening," she replied.

Kaoru nodded. So she was finally going to meet the man she must marry. She grimaced. She thought that she'd only see him on their engagement day. Now she began to feel nervous. She didn't want to meet him. It would mean that everything was not a horrid dream like she had convinced herself it was. She looked at her watch. It was 9 a.m. Misao should be up by now. She remembered the times she used to go and wake up Misao in the old days. She would always grumble and fall back asleep the moment she left and she would be always late for school. The teachers would sometimes excuse her because she was such a brilliant student but she had detention almost 3 times every week. _I like to go to detentions. That is where I get to study in peace and quiet. _Misao used to joke whenever she got another detention slip and Sano and Megumi used to tease her about it. Kaoru smiled at the memory. Then her mind wandered back to the current Misao, who felt like a stranger to her. She got up time to wake up miss sleepy head she thought and started to go up the stairs.

"Oh, Kaoru are you going up to wake Misao? She is not here. She left an hour ago for some business meeting,' Kaeri said.

Kaoru felt sad, waking Misao up was one of the most fun things she used to do in the past. Kaoru nodded and went to her room. _Time to clean up and ready myself for a new life_ she said to herself as she reached for the nearest photo frame and to pull Kenshin's picture out. It was her favourite picture of him. It was taken at a festival in a nearby shrine. He was wearing a blue hakama and was looking away from the camera. She touched the picture. She just couldn't do it. In 2 weeks she was going to be Kaoru Shinomori not until then. She sighed. If only life would turn out the way she wanted it. She dialled Kenshin's number but slammed the phone down before the first ring. She collapsed on the bed. She looked at the headboard of the bed in which she had carved _Kenshin and Kaoru Forever_.

As her fingers traced the words, she wished that it was Kenshin she was going to marry not Aoshi Shinomori. Then her cell phone rang. She checked the number, it was Misao.

"Misao? Where have you been?" Kaoru asked.

"I can't tell you over the phone Kaoru. Can I meet you at the old dojo near Cherry Street in 15 minutes?" she asked.

"Yes, but why?"

"First you come. Then I will tell you. I am heading down the road myself see you in 15 minutes," she said and hung up. Kaoru was puzzled. She got up took her bokken in her hand and headed downstairs again.

"Mother, I am going outside for a while. I will be probably be back in time for lunch if not earlier," she shouted at the general direction of where she thought her mother was and went out. She too a deep breath in and looked around. Winter was almost past and spring had just begun to show its colours. The trees boasted of newly budding leaves and the warm march sun shone on her face. She began walking towards the old dojo that they used to practice in. She reached the dojo in 5 minutes and swung her bokken around. It was nice to be standing there with the bokken in her hands. She began to practice her katas. She was an assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu her mother's sword style which had been passed down to her. As she twirled around unleashing a fury of kicks and strikes she heard the door slide open.

"Oh you are here already?" she asked thinking that it was Misao. When she didn't receive any answer she turned to see Kenshin standing there leaning his body on the door frame, his amber eyes watching her. Kaoru was startled.

"Hello Koru-dono. What brings you here?" he asked.

Kaoru winced at the –dono attached at the end of her name. It had taken her 2 years to get him out of that habit. And now he was at it again. "Misao asked me to meet her here. I don't know why though," she replied.

"Same here," he said.

Tension filled the room as the two people in love waited for Misao to arrive. Kaoru fidgeted and checked her watch constantly whereas Kenshin stood at one end of the room and stared. Both let out a sigh of relief when they heard Misao's car pull up the curb. They both went to greet her.

"Good morning, Misao-dono, "Kenshin greeted her first.

Kaoru got straight to the point. "Misao why did you call us here?" she asked.

Misao gestured them to head inside the dojo. "I have some news for you both." she said.

Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other's faces. 'I went to visit Aoshi Shinomori this morning,' she said.

"Misao! Why?" Kaoru asked.

"I put up a proposal in front of him," she said.

"And what is that?" Kenshin asked.

"I asked him to marry me," she replied earning a gasp from Kaoru and an oro from Kenshin.

"Misao, you didn't have to that for me. Please don't sacrifice yourself for my sake. I don't want you to suffer in my place. As the oldest daughter it is my duty to oblige to this marriage not yours," Kaoru shouted at her.

"Kaoru do you love Kenshin?" Misao questioned.

"Yes, but that is not the point! I will not let you take the fall for me!" she cried. Kenshin ran to comfort Kaoru. Kaoru started to sob. Misao went up to her older sister and rested her head on Kaoru's shoulders. Kaoru hugged her and started to bawl. Misao waited until Kaoru's sobs died down.

"Don't worry Kaoru. I have thought it out thoroughly. I am sorry that I couldn't come and help you out. It must have been hard trying to manage everything on your own since father passed away. But I was still mad at him for hiding the fact about my mother from me. Anyway that doesn't matter now. I am not marrying him just to save the family. I am…..don't know where to start…" she said.

"The beginning would be good," said Kenshin.

"Well after completing my studies I wanted to just get a good job and I was approached by Seiichi Sanada for a job in his company. I accepted eagerly but tings didn't work out as I wanted to. Then I remembered that one of my mother's ambitions was to establish her own company and I thought why not? I explained my idea to Okina a friend of mine and thus we started 5 years ago. We made unbelievable progress since we started 5 years ago. We had patented 4 of the drugs in the market that I was working on at my college years and they became very popular with the public. We became a small company within 2 years of our establishment. By our 3rd year we had begun to buy other smaller pharmaceutical companies in and around the vicinity. Then our most successful venture happened when we made a breakthrough in the field of genetics. After that we thought about establishing a lab to research and develop it even more. We decided to base on London because it had one of the best facilities. But Sanada Corporation saw our success and now it is trying to buy us out." She explained.

"I just thought you were a scientist at some corporation. I didn't know that you own one," Kenshin said and Kaoru nodded in agreement. Misao shrugged. "Anyway the Sanada's biggest rivals are the Shinomori Group and by marrying Aoshi Shinomori I am in a way preventing the take over," she replied. Kenshin and Kaoru looked at Misao stunned.

"Were you planning on this before you came to Japan?" Kenshin asked.

"No, i didn't know Kaoru was marrying him before i cane here. Besided Aoiya Corp. don't have to depend on the Shinomori's for support. We can fight it out with the Sanada's but it becomes easier if you have someone already established in the business backing you up. When I heard Kaoru crying the other night, I tried to figure out how much money I can spare from to company but we didn't come even close because all our money is tied up at the moment in the lab we are trying to make. But alliance with the Shinomori's give me an advantage because they are involved in the medical industry to some extent. It will open up new business avenues for Aoiya, thus more money. So it is basically the best way killing two birds with one stone I guess." She finished.

"Are you sure about that Misao? Don't you have anyone that you love? Spending an entire lifetime with the person you do not love is not easy…" Kenshin asked Misao.

She just smiled. "I had some one. I thought that we'd be together forever. How wrong I was. Seiichi didn't care about me he just wanted me to become his puppet and pave his way to the head of his father's company. After I refused to do his bidding he tried to hit me and take advantage of me but I was saved in time by Okina. Now I really don't believe in love. So whether I am in love with Aoshi Shinomori or not doesn't matter," she said.

"Oh, Misao…' Kaoru hugged her little sister.

"But I still don't have a concrete answer from the Shinomori's . Aoshi Shinomori says he will give his answer when he comes to the house this eve. So you two just don't get any ideas yet. He still might want to marry Kaoru,' Misao said watching Kenshin's eyes turn into amber.

"Though I can don't think he will turn me down. He won't if he is as business oriented as I think he is," Misao said that and stood and begin to leave.

"Misao, where are you going?' Kaoru asked.

"Back to the mansion, I have to inform Okina of the new developments and I am expecting some documents to arrive. It is imperative that I go through those today," she said and got into the car and left.

"Kenshin I am so worried about Misao," Kaoru sighed. Meanwhile Kenshin was thinking '_Seiichi…Seiichi Sanada?'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Misao stretched her back. Those reports weren't the thing that she wanted to work on that day. Her brain was working over time. She had informed Okina about her proposal to Aoshi. He had thought that it was a good idea. Now it was almost 5 p.m. She got up and took a shower and dressed herself in casual jeans and t-shirt. She pulled her hair back into a simple braid. She looked at the clock. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2…The door bell rang. She opened her door. She went out to the landing to hear Kaeri welcoming them inside. She looked at Kaoru's room and she emerged from her room as well. Kaoru came over and held her hand and then they walked downstairs together but with entirely different things in mind.

They were met at the bottom of the stairs by Akira Shinomori himself.

"Kaoru-chan how are you?" he asked.

"I am fine Shinomori-san. I hope you like our home?" she inquired.

"How could one not,' he replied back and turned his gaze at Misao and he smiled. Even in the most casual of dresses she could make her presence felt. She looked exactly like Yukiko except for the nose… she had Taka's nose.

'Misao?" he asked.

Misao came forward and bowed. "Hello Shinomori-san, Makimachi Misao, pleased to make your acquaintance," she replied smiling.

"No dear I am the one who is pleased to make your acquaintance. I used to know your mother very well. You are so much like her…but you have the Makimachi nose…' he chuckled.

"Oh so you are Uncle Akira…" she inquired. ' I have read a lot about mother's favourite uncle Akira who always used to buy her snow cones…" she replied. Akira smiled.

"So you found her journals…" he asked.

"Yes, Kaeri was good enough to give it to me," she said. The old man nodded and extended both his arms. Both the girls took an arm and headed inside the living room. Misao looked at Aoshi behind him and nodded her head in a greeting.

They all took their seats. The tension in the air was too much. Kaeri had already been informed about Misao's offer to the Shinomori's by Kaoru so that she wouldn't be surprised but still she was terrified.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi's POV

Aoshi was standing outside the door of the Makimachi mansion with his grandfather and he rang the bell. The door was opened by Makimachi-san herself. She invited them inside. Aoshi was nervous. As he took off his shoes he heard light footsteps coming from above. He looked up and saw her coming down the stairs with her sister holding hands. He caught his breath. Even in jeans and a t-shirt with her hair pulled back into a braid she managed to astound him. He watched as she conversed with his grandfather about her mother. He smiled when she took his grandfather's arm and went inside, a little bit miffed that it was not his arm but obviously he wouldn't show that on his face. He started to walk behind them. Then Misao turned and looked at him and nodded. Aoshi immediately felt himself unconsciously smile. He nodded back.

They were ushered into the large living room. Akira cleared his throat. "Kaeri, Kaoru-chan this is my grandson Aoshi. I believe Misao met him this morning?" he asked. Misao smiled.

"Yes, he had the kind disposition to grant me an audience early this morning," she replied looking straight at him.

"The pleasure was all mine Miss Misao,' he replied.

"Misao, you may call me Misao," she said.

"Only if you call me Aoshi," he replied in turn. She nodded.

Kaeri and Akira were happily noticing this banter among the children. _This might not be a bad match after all though they were not getting married for love_ they thought. Kaoru was also looking at the two of them. She didn't understand how Misao could flirt that way in front of the elders. _Well Misao may be all right after all _she thought. She liked Aoshi as soon as she saw him but of course she liked Kenshin a thousand times more. Speaking of which, Kenshin was in the kitchen waiting for the final decision. She excused herself from the room in the pretext of getting some tea for the company. She found Kenshin on his knees.

"Kenshin what are you doing?" she asked.

"ORO? I was praying…" he said. Kaoru laughed.

"How is the Shinomori's?" he asked.

"They are ok, I guess Aoshi Shinomori seems like a handsome fine young man…" she said.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes as they turned to amber. "…for Misao-chan of course," Kaoru added. Kenshin hugged Kaoru felt himself relax. Kaoru was his and he wouldn't let anyone come in between them.

"I have to go back with the tea," she said. Kenshin nodded and left. Kenshin got down on his knees and prayed some more to Kami-sama.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru entered the room with a tray of tea and biscuits. Shinomori senior was engaged in a conversation with her mother while Misao was sitting opposite to Aoshi and they were talking about London and Misao's last visit there. She set down the tea tray and poured some cups and Misao helped her pass it to everyone.

Shinomori senior cleared his throat. "Thank you for the tea Kaoru. Now that everyone is here. I think my grandson would like to say something," he announced. Aoshi nodded. He went up to Kaoru and knelt before her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru was shocked. She didn't know what to do. Aoshi Shinomori was kneeling in front of her. All she wanted to do was turn back and run to Kenshin's arms_. Goodbye Kenshin_ she said in her mind, tears forming in her eyes. Aoshi took her hand in his.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao watched Aoshi Shinomori go up to Kaoru and kneel in front of him and she smiled. _He is truly a gentleman_ she thought.

"Miss Kaoru I am sorry to have caused you great grief these past few weeks. My intention was not to force you in an arranged marriage. I also apologise for the tears that you have shed because of me. But I have come now to cause you even more pain by saying that I want to go back on the agreement my grandfather made with you and decline the offer to marry you. You are a nice person and I wish that you will forgive me from the bottom of my heart." Aoshi finished his little speech, smirking at the look of absolute horror and then confusion on Kaoru's face. Out of the corner of his eyes he was watching Misao smiling at his antics_…she already knew…_he thought.

Kaoru could do nothing but nod. She was caught between laughter and tears. She broke down. That sound made Kenshin rushing to the room. Kenshin froze at the scene before his eyes. Kaoru was in tears and the guy who was supposed to be Aoshi Shinomori was kneeling before her. All Kenshin wanted to do was grab the guy by his collar and nail him to the wall. As he moved forward he felt a hand stopping him. It was Misao smiling at him. He was confused. Then Kaoru came rushing into his arms and hugged him and started crying. 'Kenshin I am so relived..." she said.

"ORO?" he said causing Shinomori senior to break out into laughter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao led them both out of the room and explained everything to Kenshin while Kaoru composed herself. Then they headed back to the room.

"Ok, so now that is out of the way. Didn't you have something else to say?" Akira asked his grandson. Aoshi nodded and made his way to Misao. He took her hand in his.

"I think I owe you an answer to the question that you asked me this morning." He said.

Misao nodded.

"Although it's not for right reasons like most normal couples. Yes, Misao Makimachi I will marry you," he said and kissed her hands. Misao looked at him and smiled.

"Aoshi, whoever said that we were normal?" she asked with a serious face.

Akira Shinomori burst into laughter for the fourth time that day.

TBC…


End file.
